Miter
| notes = Normal attack projectiles bounce similarly to the Glaive. Charge attack projectiles will puncture objects. }} Characteristics Has similar charge mechanic to the Paris, Paris Prime and Dread where: To deal maximum damage it needs to be charged up, however, it can also deal less damage and fire faster if fired without charging. Advantages: *Deals Serrated Blade damage, which ignores armor and deals triple damage to light Infested. *High damage. *Projectiles bounce, allowing multiple enemies to be hit. *Charged projectiles penetrate multiple enemies, hitting many in a line. *Staggers on every hit. *When used on a target affected by Bullet Attractor, the blade will strike said target multiple times. *Fast reload speed. *One polarity slot. Disadvantages: *Draws from the sniper ammo pool, which is among the rarest of all ammo drops. *Difficult to obtain (requires five different parts counting the blueprint). *Does not do critical damage at all. *Requires a full charge to do most damage. Acquisition As of Update 9.5, the Miter can be purchased for 225 upon reaching Mastery Rank 4. The Miter parts and blueprint can be obtained from Phobos' dual boss team, Lech Kril and Captain Vor (Note, only as they show on Phobos, not on their normal levels). Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Tips *Charging a round causes it to puncture, making it effective against big groups of infested. This makes it possible to hit a single enemy twice with one shot: shooting a charged round directly at an enemy in front of a wall will make the rebounded blade hit the enemy second time. *The Miter is used by Grineer Eviscerators. *Speed Trigger is recommended to reduce the charging time by 60%. *Miter can be used with Volt's Electric Shield. The projectile fired by Miter will visibly rebound off the back of the shield, however, this is purely visual and the blade will become hitscan dealing full damage and bonus electric damage from the shield's buff. *Due to a bug, Miter uses Rifle Ammo Mutation instead of the sniper counterpart one. But this gives an exploit which allows you to recover ammo better than most snipers. Notes *The Miter is another weapon with non-static model; its discs rotate inside the weapon during charging, although the effect is barely visible to the user due to position of the gun. *A blade that has been shot can be found on the ground shortly after its third impact. After a few seconds it will disappear. *The Miter vaguely resembles the Ripper from the Unreal series, another game worked on by Digital Extremes. Bugs *The Miter uses Sniper Ammo pool though a bug currently disallows the use of the Sniper Ammo Mutation mod and instead uses the Rifle Ammo Mutation mod, which strangely still functions properly. See Also *Grineer Eviscerator, the Grineer unit that uses the Miter. *Glaive, a melee blade that can be launched like the blades of the Miter. Media MiterScreen.png Miter.png Gremlin1.png miter 1.png|miter standard colors on a vauban 111.png|Nova with Miter Miter (Frost) by Xodahs.png __notoc__